Victorious
by Elysian Stars
Summary: Events surrounding the Sage Palace tournament, and how they lead Haseo to view Endrance in a different, warmer light.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: _.hack/G.U. is property of CyberConnect2, and I'm making no financial profit from the use of their characters. Comments are greatly appreciated, including concrit.

**Victorious**

Ordinarily, Endrance wouldn't have been able to wander through the arena stands with so little recognition, so few envious stares and giddy strangers moving to block his path. That was nice, but…the cause for it was truly awful. Someone else held the crowd's focus today, not in glory but pure hate, stirred to a bubbling frenzy by a madman. Lies and slander that raised a roaring tide of boos, until Endrance was forced to mute his headset.

AIDA's presence was thick as flies around a corpse here; he imagined it as a bitter taste in the air, though it had once been so sweet and melodious, so warm to the touch. So comforting, such miserable makeshift bandages around a bleeding heart. And not at all tempting, when he thought of what filled his heart now - no matter whose form it stole.

He blocked out the negativity by sinking into his own thoughts, his secret plan to right this injustice. Perhaps it would backfire and he'd become a Lost One, but even that wasn't too frightening. He would collapse into Haseo's arms, and dream of him day and night. Perhaps Haseo would visit him in the hospital, and break his coma with a kiss like a fairytale prince (it played out in his mind's eye: Haseo held his thin, IV-fed hands, and there were gauze-white roses beside the bed). Perhaps…

But nothing else mattered so long as this ended in Haseo's victory, Haseo's safety. It gladdened Endrance that he could think such unselfish things now; he was becoming a better person, stronger with every heartbeat, and this would be how he proved it, how he showed his gratitude. All for love.

* * *

Nausea twisted Haseo's stomach in real life; a searing pulse of anger shot through his skull, cased in its M2D. It wasn't that Sakaki had talked trash about him – Haseo wasn't a child, he could take that and dish it out damn well too – it was that everyone else had believed it, eaten up every stinking, rancid lie like it was prime roast beef.

…And yeah, tiny fragments of it hadn't been made up. Skeith was the only reason he'd succeeded in the Demon Palace tournament, he could admit that. He'd been bursting with so much stupid pride back then – but everything had turned out okay, regardless! And he'd risen above all that now. He was the good guy!

You couldn't really blame a person for the crap they did under AIDA's influence. Still…

A nervous squeak from Atoli brought him back to the present. Some punk had elbowed her, knocking her off-balance; Kuhn caught her arm before she fell, and joined Haseo in glowering at the culprit (whichever of the gang facing them was the culprit).

"Hey now, that's no way to treat a young lady!" Kuhn said.

"How about the way to treat a cheater?" somebody shot back, to a chorus of mutters from people without enough guts to raise their voices.

Haseo clenched his fists. Lumina Cloth was a PK-friendly zone now. The first flash of a weapon being drawn and he'd – no, he'd probably lose his temper and make the situation worse, but he couldn't let his friends put up with this treatment. "You think I don't have the energy for another fight today? Go on, get out of here!"

He had mixed feelings as the gang shuffled off, shooting dirty looks over their shoulders, but relief was in there somewhere. It really wouldn't have been smart to vent his anger in a random street brawl.

"You okay, Atoli?" asked Kuhn. She nodded meekly. "Haseo, I know you're upset, but it's best not to rise to their bait if you can help it. Let's just leave Lumina Cloth for now."

"Yes. I'd like to go somewhere more peaceful," Atoli announced, hands folded neatly over the front of her dress. "Um, will you be alright too, Haseo?"

"Don't worry about me."

It wasn't strictly a yes, but he was glad they took it that way, and the party disbanded. Instead of following them to the Chaos Gate, Haseo turned towards the city's lower streets. It didn't matter that he was by himself – he wanted to be, to unwind and patch together his thoughts. One hundred was the Terror of Death's record, and there were probably less than a hundred people on this server right now.

The stairs leading down were smooth as marble. They'd be cool to the touch, if The World was sophisticated enough to give sensations like temperature. The plastic of his M2D still felt uncomfortably hot, itching against his forehead. He'd take a break soon, but not yet; to log out right after a conflict would feel like running away, even if nobody else was around to see things that way. He needed to stand his ground.

Haseo turned a corner, and hesitated.

Endrance was at a balcony's edge, gazing out over the twilight cityscape, oblivious to anyone else. Shoulders hunched, arms wrapped around himself, face downcast. Feeling bad, feeling guilty? Well, he should be. To hell with him, the traitor.

But it wasn't that simple, was it? Endrance sparked more difficult emotions than just the raw burn of anger. Confusion a major part, since he'd acted so devoted before, like he'd follow Haseo to the ends of The World even if he didn't care about the Lost Ones or AIDA (and maybe he didn't, after all). Had that loyalty switched off as fast as it'd switched on? Was he really the selfish person he'd seemed when they first met, and all those vows to become stronger were just lousy poetic garbage?

Haseo walked forward silently; only at the last moment did Endrance sense something, whirling around to have one arm caught in Haseo's grip.

"Don't log out."

Endrance winced, leaned back, turned his face away to keep their eyes from meeting. It was such a stark change that for a second Haseo wondered if this wasn't Endrance's real player, if Sakaki had hacked his account and set up an impostor. The hope that brought was snuffed out when Endrance spoke.

"Haseo, I… I don't think we have anything to say to each other." The tone was no different, the inflection, anything. Not a hacker, then. Just a common traitor.

"Are you serious? You won't even explain why you've switched sides?" Haseo tried to shake Endrance's arm, to get some sort of honest reaction, but it was like the other PC had frozen, gone so tense he barely seemed to be breathing. What, was he holding his breath in real life?

"…Nothing could make you understand. It's a waste of both our time…" Endrance pulled himself together, pushed Haseo's hand from his arm and side-stepped away. A casual flick of the hair, a direct stare with all the icy distance from his days as Emperor (AIDA, then – had another AIDA got hold of him?).

"Then what was all that 'I love you' stuff about? You're going to abandon the other Epitaph Users, put all these people in danger, because you outgrew a crush? That's the most childish thing I've ever heard of!"

Endrance took another step back, crossing his arms defensively over his body again; a crack in the ice. "That's…unkind, Haseo."

"Unkind? Look at who you're siding with!" Haseo yelled – and damn it, when had he started yelling? Better to talk calmly with Endrance, reason with him, persuade him to rejoin Project G.U. – if he couldn't do that then nobody else would be able to, would they? "Er…look, Endrance. You're upset because I didn't acknowledge your feelings enough, right? Is that it? …I'm sorry. But if you come back then I promise I'll try harder. You don't want to throw everything away and go back to your old self, do you? You want to keep moving forward, like in that email you sent me, until we can both look at the world from the same place. Okay?"

Endrance was silent for some time. Haseo wasn't great at reading expressions, but he could tell what he'd said had made an impact, that it was being considered. Endrance reached out, hesitated, then placed a hand lightly against Haseo's cheek (and there was some kind of warmth there, though The World wasn't that sophisticated).

"But Haseo…you only need me because I'm an Epitaph User," Endrance murmured, quiet and regal and thoroughly scornful. "It's not because of who _I_ am…"

He logged out in a spiral of blue light.

* * *

"That was an interesting run-in you had with Haseo," said Sakaki, backlit by the Serpent of Lore's myriad monitors.

"You think so? I found it rather tiresome..."

"I hope that's true, Endrance." Three sharp jabs on a keyboard, and a muted replay of the Lumina Cloth encounter flickered into life above them. Endrance avoided looking at it, choosing Sakaki's devouring gaze instead. "Remind me again why you switched allegiances. After all, you seemed _terribly_ fond of Haseo, once upon a time."

Endrance could do this, could play this part. Imagine he was still infected by AIDA, that fear swaddled in false hope, that apathetic malice. Push everything else down until he could stand on it, suppress it, shelter it from Sakaki's scrutiny. Act like Haseo's words hadn't wrenched his heart and made his hands shake around the controller in real life. The Serpent of Lore never blinked. "…Because he rejected my deepest feelings. I don't wish to be reminded of that, every time I see his face… I don't wish to aid someone who can't take me seriously."

"He hurt you? Angered you? Made you feel worthless?" Sakaki bared his teeth in a grin.

"And you'll give me a chance for vengeance." There was a perilous, electric sense of power here, in lying to the face of this all-knowing, all-reaching enemy.

"Indeed. But I was wondering – you formed an attachment to that old AIDA of yours too, didn't you? What would you say if I offered a replacement?"

Endrance faltered, just for a moment. "I don't require any power besides my own, but if you insist then I shan't refuse…" There could be no other reply; he needed to act fully obedient to Sakaki or everything would fall apart.

"Hmm. No, I don't believe you do require anything extra. Very well, go – and remember to level up before the title match. Then you can rip Haseo's heart out and do whatever you please with it." Sakaki laughed and made a dismissive gesture. Endrance nodded, turned, walked away, a flawless sculpture of self-control.

He wasn't an aggressive person by nature, but oh, he couldn't wait to slice that man into a thousand and one pieces. And Haseo would be so amazed, so glad; though Endrance felt a pang of disappointment that Haseo truly believed he'd been betrayed. Never mind. It just meant that Endrance needed to explain again, state how sincere his devotion was. He just needed to explain, and surely Haseo would be kind enough to forgive him this deception…

* * *

_- I heard there are nice items at ∑ Starting Love's Two Wings. Want to come? -_

It wasn't the most eloquent short mail, but it was all Haseo could manage without feeling awkward (which was stupid, because he knew he'd get a positive reply). If the area words hinted at anything, that wasn't his fault; Gaspard wanted new things to sell at Shop Acorn, and Haseo had agreed to look for them. Now the insanity of Sage Palace was over, he could scrape together some time in between worrying about AIDA and making sure his school grades didn't slip. He'd learned his lesson about taking friends for granted.

"Hello, Haseo…" Endrance appeared with his usual promptness, and his usual absent-minded greeting; his behaviour now was just the same as before the tournament, though he was a tough person to read. Either he blurted things out in a grand sweep of emotion, or drifted around in his own little rose-tinted world. He accepted the party invite, then gave a brief, enquiring glance around.

"Hey. There's no third member today, just us. The monsters aren't too strong."

Endrance gave a hazy smile. "That will be nice… Shall we go, then?"

"Sure."

Haseo input the words and warped through the Chaos Gate. The area was a storm-swept field, all greys and blues and splashes of moonlight over the ocean. Lightning flared discordantly with the distant thunder of a monster's tread.

"Cloudy fields…" Endrance murmured, and tilted his face upwards. "It's a shame we can't feel this rain upon our skin. I haven't felt it in the real world for such a long time."

Haseo didn't understand that right away – but of course, Endrance never went outside, did he? They'd talked about it before, but it was hard to keep in mind when most of The World was outdoor environments. "Uh, don't you ever think you're missing out on more than just the rain?"

"I know that argument, but…all I could think of before were the unpleasant things I was sheltering from…"

"What could be that bad?"

"Since it's you asking, Haseo, of course I'll tell you anything. But it wasn't one major problem, as such. A thousand pebbles can weigh as much as a boulder, you know…" Endrance paused, so long that Haseo thought the conversation had ended. Then he added, "I was always so shy, and couldn't connect with anybody… I didn't enjoy my time at school, and began to fear that even complete strangers harboured ill will towards me…" He made that familiar shielding gesture, arms crossed tight over the body, emphasised by this pelting rain and gloom.

"Lots of kids have trouble at school, but they still manage." It felt like a lame reply, but Haseo remembered their argument through the ice at Indieglut Lugh. Giving Endrance too much sympathy got him nowhere; downplaying his troubles seemed to help him best.

"But some have weaker hearts than others, crushed more easily under pressure…"

"Don't make such melodramatic excuses. You're not weak anymore, are you?"

"…That's right. I…don't feel nearly as weak as I used to be." Endrance lowered his arms and raised his head, the anxiety melting from his posture.

"Right. And I haven't seriously thanked you for stabbing Sakaki yet, have I? But you saved me, so…thanks, and I'm sorry for doubting you." There, Haseo had said it, so this awkwardness – this guilt at having lost faith, or annoyance at not being told the plan, or whatever it was - could fizzle out and let them start the item hunt. He could add more, like _you really surprised me_, or _I never thought you could pull off a plan like that by yourself_, but that might sound insulting.

_You impressed me_, maybe, or _I'll trust you totally from now on_.

"…You don't have to thank me, or to apologise. I forgave you the moment it happened," Endrance replied, smiling in a very rare way.

* * *

"Perhaps it's a good thing we can't feel The World's rain, after all. Because then we'd feel the coldness of it, and if we slipped then we might also gain bruises…" Endrance mused, though they were back in Breg Epona now, suspended amid pale, peaceful blue.

"You should talk with Atoli sometime. She's always wishing she could smell the flowers."

"Oh, I can't see how there'd be a problem with adding scents."

"Anyway, how many of those items did you get?"

"Five…but you're welcome to them, Haseo. After all, I wasn't the one who needed them." Endrance replied, and opened the trade window. Today had been a wonderful day, to spend time with the one he loved after such a long, painful absence – a truly wonderful day. But Haseo was hesitating, as if he wanted to say more. "Is everything okay…?"

"Just something you said in Lumina Cloth. But that was because you knew Sakaki could eavesdrop from the Serpent of Lore; you didn't mean any of it. Because you know that being Epitaph Users isn't the only reason we're friends, don't you?"

"I'm happy for you to confirm that, Haseo…"

"Oh, come on! I always invite you to do things outside of Project G.U. business. And I sent you that rare greeting card. And okay, after I've traded with most people they don't start declaring their love for me to the entire street, but honestly? I missed all of that stuff once it wasn't there anymore. I guess…it's nice." He shifted about as he spoke, from crossing his arms to raking a hand through his hair, as if these were difficult words to say (though they oughtn't be; Haseo was a bolder person than Endrance in almost everything).

"Knowing you're loved should always be pleasant, shouldn't it?"

"Maybe, but… Never mind. Thanks for coming along today." Another pause, and then Haseo reached out to touch Endrance's arm, letting his hand rest there for a moment before hurrying off towards the guild shops.

Endrance blinked, closing his own hand over that place to preserve the sensation of contact. Then he simply stood there, caught by a possibility too precious and tentative to think about directly, until a short mail flashed up on-screen.

_- You won't believe this. Gaspard says we got the wrong items from the wrong area (but he'll sell them anyway, LOL) -_

It shouldn't be possible, but Endrance couldn't remember when sunlight last felt as warm as Breg Epona's.


	2. Chapter 2

Netslum Tartarga was…ugly. Endrance wasn't sure why that bothered him as much as it did. Maybe it was fitting that this last bastion of resistance had a run-down feel, but who found comfort in that? Everyone seemed unsettled; Haseo was under pressure, and there was nothing more Endrance could do to share the burden.

Different people enjoyed different environments, found different things soothing. Endrance had always loved Indieglut Lugh, that great silent tree with dead souls caged beneath its roots (so The World's mythology claimed). The only reality was its beauty, the lake's clear reflection of ice-white branches, the background music's bittersweet lilt. But Haseo didn't have a place like that, would be annoyed if someone dragged him away from important tasks to rest (to 'waste time'). And Haseo didn't lean on anyone more than necessary, because he was so brave.

That was fine, though. However Haseo wanted things to be was fine. Endrance stayed in Tartarga, and didn't ask why Zelkova couldn't code pleasant things into it, like fountains or roses or stars in the dust-clouded, blood-coloured sky.

"Haseo… If there was a practical reason, could I give you my cell number?"

Haseo turned away from the Serpent of Lore's windows and set his hands on his hips, fixing Endrance with a cautious, curious look. "A practical reason?"

"In such troubled times, it wouldn't be good for an Epitaph User to vanish without trace. Yet…hasn't it happened before? If I'm unable to login for some reason, I couldn't let you think that I'd abandoned you…"

"I wouldn't think that," Haseo replied firmly. Then he shrugged. "But sure. It's best to prepare for everything."

"…Thank you. You don't have to give yours in exchange, if you don't wish it."

"Why do you even have a cell phone, if you never leave the house?"

"Oh, it's quite old…" Endrance was pleasantly surprised to have his request granted. He'd let that phone gather cobwebs for years, but today its battery had charged up good as new. The only number stored was his mother's; she used to worry about his journeys to and from school, firstly because of his age and then for other reasons. Looking back, perhaps she missed that worry when measuring it against her present load…

He'd been considering others' thoughts a lot more lately, and not just Haseo's. It was rather strange, but not unpleasant.

"Well, I'll tell the others your idea. But if it's that old then make sure you've got credit, or you won't be able to call me anyway."

* * *

"Little children of Morganna…"

Aura faded like a ghost into the seamless white of the Creator's Room, and everything began melting into streaks of colour. Static, then sound. Neon cubes and grids: an outer dungeon. A tall man with blue hair.

Hope, sickness, a cool sweep of realisation. It was okay. This was Endrance. Ovan was gone, and Cubia was gone, and Endrance was okay, and this…

Haseo's vision blurred, and he couldn't tell if it was a physical or technological fault. He blinked, fumbled with his M2D, managed to lower it from his eyes. Blinked again at the sudden shift of light levels.

"Weird," he muttered, and his throat felt hoarse though only Haseo had been screaming battle cries, not Ryou.

A blast of TV noise startled him, jolted his already-pounding heart. Most stations had lost their broadcast signal since the start of the Network Crisis; the one he'd left it switched to was supposed to be dead. Some old American movie, badly dubbed men pointing guns at each other. Ryou gave a quiet, understanding laugh, and replaced the M2D.

"Haseo? Haseo, can you hear us? Haseo!"

"I'm fine," he replied, to a cluster of worried faces. Endrance sighed, Atoli rubbed at her eyes. They were in Tartarga's Serpent of Lore now, he noted. "Sorry, guys. We did it, right?"

"I'm performing a scan of the system, and so far there's no trace of Cubia!" chirped Zelkova, from the control terminal. "I wonder how long before CC Corp gets the official towns back online? You're probably getting pretty tired of this place, haha :)"

"Oh!" Atoli raised her hands to her mouth. "Can, can anyone else see a television from where they are? There's a breaking news report, saying that things suddenly stopped getting worse. It's too early to tell what's happening, but they say things definitely just…oh, I think we did it! We really did!"

"I'm getting reports too," Pi said, "and they pretty much confirm this. Excellent work, everyone."

"Huh?" Bo glanced over his shoulder, towards something not part of The World. "Um, our fridge is making noises! It locked itself closed in the Crisis, because it's the type that knows when you've run out of things and orders more online. If it's fixed then I'm going to have a milkshake!"

"Hey, looks like my phone is fully operational again," announced Kuhn. "Oh man, I hope she doesn't think I forgot about her…"

"I, I think I should call my parents to tell them everything will be okay now. They probably won't believe me until the authorities confirm it, but…" Atoli glanced down, shuffling her feet.

"But now the fridge smells odd. I'll, um, just have an apple."

Haseo said nothing, soaking in this atmosphere of triumph and warmth, this alien concept that everything might be okay from now on. The smiles of his friends, bright and brittle with exhaustion, who had walked this far with him. He pushed the memory of Ovan's aid aside, too much to deal with right now, and looked at the ones who were still here.

Some were preparing to log out, trading goodbyes and thanks before attending to events in the real world. Some weren't, but Haseo wasn't sure where he himself should be. What did a person do in the aftermath of something this huge? Throw a party? He wasn't in the mood, didn't have the energy. Relax quietly? But his mind wouldn't be able to rest, would stir up everything odd and painful that needed time to settle. Find a distraction that wouldn't be too tiring, then.

"Haseo… I'm glad the world didn't end…"

"No kidding. Hey, you won't log out now, will you?"

"I suppose not, if I have no reason to…"

"Come with me on an item hunt, then."

"You aren't tired…?"

"Haseo, are you sure that's wise?" interrupted Pi. "The situation is well under control now. You've been through a lot, more than anybody else; you should log out and rest."

"I'm sticking around a while longer, in case anything new turns up. I'll rest later."

"Hmm. Well, we can't force you to leave. Keep an eye on him, Endrance."

"…What else would I do?"

The area they warped to was a wilderness, cliffs and canyons stained sunset-gold and blurred by sand on the breeze. Haseo didn't say much, and Endrance didn't say much that was new (but sometimes there was comfort in repetition), and afterwards he logged out and dropped into a sleep that was almost a coma, to the shrill lullaby of television and internet radio.

* * *

Kaoru's mother hadn't mentioned the Network Crisis to him, besides a murmur the other day when she brought his dinner:_ sorry it's an instant meal again, bit of trouble down at the shops._ He'd nodded understandingly as she set the tray down.

He picked idly at the…vegetable curry, is that what it was? He didn't like spicy food, but seldom ate much of what he did like, either, so his mother wasn't to know (though he'd been eating better lately; sleeping better, feeling better altogether). It just passed time while he waited for Haseo to login to The World.

Earlier he'd watched a few news clips, curious about how much damage Cubia'd actually caused. The space station didn't interest him, or that loud Brazilian man, but an advertisement for coloured M2Ds caught his eye briefly. Maybe he'd ask for a purple one, when his current model wore out – or before it wore out, to be sure there was no period of time when he had none at all.

For now, Endrance's screen was clear as ever. Haseo hadn't appeared yet, but he would soon, always did at this time of evening. Maybe they could search for rare items again; Haseo seemed to be getting a lot of requests from his guildmates lately. It was true that Endrance could use this idle time to search solo, but for some reason Haseo had asked him not to…

Haseo's status flipped from grey to blue, offline to on. Endrance smiled but didn't act, didn't send a short mail or party invite. Just knowing that Haseo was around, that he _could_ be contacted, was all Endrance needed to feel at ease, to warm and brighten his world. It would be selfish to monopolise all Haseo's attention, since he had many other friends, and understandably so. Endrance stayed where he was, watching gentle lights weave between the boughs of Indieglut Lugh's guardian tree.

_- Hey. I'm questing with Canard right now, but tomorrow there's a title match. You'll join my party, right? -_

Endrance re-read Haseo's short mail several times before composing a reply. If this was all the contact they'd have today then it should be savoured.

_- Of course. I would be honoured to fight by your side, as always… -_

Haseo still hadn't been replaced as Sage Palace Emperor, though not for lack of challenges. It was a source of satisfaction that Endrance was always invited into Haseo's arena party; he took it as acknowledgment of the incident with Sakaki, how he'd protected Haseo then, how Haseo hadn't forgotten. Endrance himself still recalled it with a glow of euphoric pride, the way it had felt to run a sword through the source of his love's pain, to stand tall in declaration that '_you_ will never harm him, _I_ will forever defend him_'._

But it was better now that nothing so dire threatened them, even if it meant Endrance had fewer chances to prove his devotion.

_- Thanks. I'll look forward to it. -_

* * *

It surprised Ryou that the phone had to ring more than once before it was answered; maybe Kaoru was just staring in shock, or trying to remember how it worked. Five rings, six, and he'd begun to wonder if this was such a great idea when somebody picked up.

"…Hello?" The voice was mild, disbelieving, so quiet that Ryou had to press the phone hard against his ear.

Typical that right then, the train he'd been waiting for finally decided to pull into the station. Well, he'd begun the call now, and wasn't going to cancel right away, even if it was awkward to keep talking as he boarded (and even if it was kind of bad manners to use phones during the journey; people were more relaxed about that than they used to be).

"Hi. You haven't forgotten our Sage Palace fight, have you?"

"Um…" A pause, a soft, nervous cough, then sudden alarm. "Oh! Is it that time already?"

"What? No, I-"

"I'm sorry, Haseo! Ryou. Have I missed it? You didn't lose, did you?" Kaoru's voice spiralled upwards in panic. Frantic scuffling noises in the background, the click of computer keys at a pace only net addicts could sustain.

"It's not time yet! Calm down and listen, will you? Geez." Ryou scowled, sighed, raked a hand through his hair. "I just thought it'd be nice to talk like this. The arena was my opening topic. Okay?"

Silence, then a quiet chuckle. "…You sound a lot like your PC."

"Er. Is that a good thing? But yeah, it's stupid to have numbers stored if you're never going to call them. You don't mind, right?"

"I don't mind at all… Thank you for this wonderful surprise. It's truly wonderful to hear your voice like this! I…I'm very happy." And Kaoru sounded happy now, so much that it melted right through Ryou's exasperation. "Where are you calling from, Ryou? Are you at home?"

"Nah, still on my way. The train was late." He glared out of the window, a blur of cables and concrete broken up by bursts of rain-glazed neon.

"I'm sorry… The weather hasn't been good here, either. The waves look so high…"

The train rattled into a station, and Ryou backed out of the way as people jostled on and off. A woman stuffed a fold-up umbrella into her purse, a tall salaryman sought space for his newspaper, a group of schoolgirls in grey neckties shared a bag of chemically coloured sweets. Mundane, everyday sights, but when was the last time Kaoru had experienced them? Even that guy in the corner, the one wearing a high-end new M2D, was more connected to life. That began to bother Ryou in a way it hadn't before.

"Hey, do you live in a house or an apartment?"

"I live in a house… How about you?"

"Apartment. Are you the only one home right now?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can you do something for me? Go open the door and take a couple of steps outside. That's not too much, is it?" Ryou asked. No reply. "Hey, Kaoru?"

"…I… I could… Because you're the one who asked me to… But…" Sounds of motion, the creak of a door. Then another dragging silence, and Kaoru said something that was lost under the clamour of the train.

"Look, don't stop to worry. Just do it." He could have played the lame _if you love me_ card, but didn't.

"…It's warm." There was a tentative note of pride in Kaoru's voice. "I… I'm only on the doorstep, but I can feel the rain, and…it's warm, Ryou, not like in The World…" Then, suddenly anxious again, he added, "I have to go back in now."

"Okay. Thanks."

"That was strange, but… Ryou, for a moment there, I felt we were even closer to each other. Under the same clouds…"

"I'm glad you didn't mind."

Another station, another shift and crush of sodden strangers. It was almost ridiculous, Ryou thought, how easily Kaoru had just done that after years of avoiding it. Because Ryou was the one who had asked. It was both flattering and unnerving to have that sort of power, but mostly the former. He wouldn't misuse it.

"…And your title match, that's definitely not due to begin yet?"

"If it is then I'm in more trouble than you. Did you see the new additions to the Quest Shop, though? I want to check those out once we're done in Lumina Cloth."

"The Doppelganger Trio Quest? I've heard something about that, I think…"

"That's the one. Anyway, my stop's coming up now."

"I understand… I'm sorry if it wasn't a very good conversation. I'm not used to talking for so long…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Goodbye, Ryou… Thank you again for calling me."

"You're welcome. Bye, Kaoru."

He ended the call; the train began losing speed.

It wasn't normal to be given that sort of power, but if you only used it for good, for things that helped the other person, then it was okay, right? And – Ryou realised as he passed a florist's booth, and his gaze lingered for a moment on the roses – it's not like it was totally one-sided. Maybe that was okay, too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes:_ Just a couple of notes! For those who haven't seen the Returner OVA, that's where this festival takes place. And when Saku says 'You really do think Master En belongs to you!', it's referring to her email conversations with Haseo - the ones where he can tell her 'Endrance is mine!'

After his talk with Shino and Atoli, Haseo returned to the heart of _Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival_ in a positive mood. He could say 'welcome back' to Ovan, even if that was all, even if time and distance were his best bets for true closure on the Twilight Brigade. Everybody was getting on with their lives now.

Tabby spied a girl with butterflies painted on her face, and cheerfully dragged the other two off to find out more, leaving Haseo alone. He wandered between the crowded, colourful stalls, beneath the glow of paper lanterns, wondering when he'd last seen this many people so happy, so carefree. Way too long ago.

Maybe he'd see if Endrance had won any more of those weird dolls (still, better for them to be in his hands than someone like Saku or Bordeaux, who'd gleefully stab them full of pins).

Endrance hadn't, and the ones he'd carried before were gone. Instead he stood alone - Saku must be lost, or stepping back to let Bo have fun – staring at a display of masks.

"Ah, Haseo…! Don't you think these are strange?"

"Those things?" Haseo studied the selection: almost every face was familiar, though some were better made than others. The Haseo-mask had a furious, cross-eyed expression. "I guess, but it's just for fun." Endrance looked at him blankly. "Forget it. Whoever programmed this area had a lame sense of humour."

"…There will be fireworks later on. Would you like to watch them with me?"

"Fireworks? Sure."

"I'm glad… I was worried you might have made other plans. We should-"

"You sneaky, devious Haseo!" Saku's wail cut through the festival noise; she hurried over, glowering, though the effect was spoiled by cheery sunflowers painted on her cheeks. "I let my guard down for _one minute_ and look where you are! You really do think Master En belongs to you!"

"Hmm?" Endrance glanced between them with an enquiring smile.

"Nothing!" Haseo said quickly, in tandem with Saku. An idea struck him. "Saku, we wondered why there are no masks of Endrance here. Have you seen any?"

"Whaat? I don't take orders from _you!_" She stuck her tongue out at Haseo, then spun around on tiptoes to beam up at Endrance. "But if Master En wants me to find one, consider it done! He should be most popular of all!"

As they watched Saku race off, scolding anyone who crossed her path, Endrance said, "…But it makes no difference to me whether I'm featured on a mask or not."

"It's just easier this way. How soon will the fireworks start?"

"Not yet, but I'd like to find a good lookout spot…"

Haseo's first thought was to return to where he'd talked with Shino, that grassy hill high above the stalls. He remembered the general direction, but it soon became clear that Endrance had somewhere else in mind, and this area had no map. Once they strayed from the path every tree looked the same, with no distinguishing flaws that a real landscape would have. Moonlight and static shadow, dry earth and leaves frozen in time.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Haseo asked, impatience filtering through his voice; he turned a full circle, but there was nothing new to see. The forest surrounded them on all sides, ferns tangling upwards to meet walls of bark and jabbing branches. He didn't even have any Speed Charms left, to hurry this process up.

"…We may be lost, I'm afraid."

"You don't seem too unhappy."

"That's because being lost with you, Haseo, is better than being found with anyone else… Though found with you would be best," Endrance said lightly, then turned to examine the crossroads before them. Three paths, all the same. "This way," he announced, pointing to the left.

"You're sure?"

"You have to believe that we'll reach our destination."

"Okay then. You lead the way."

Thankfully, it wasn't long before they made a final break out of the woods, stumbling onto the open crest of a hill; on its far side, the ground cut steeply away to form a riverbank. Lights flared and blossomed overhead, reflected in calm water – a balance of explosive motion and serenity.

"How beautiful…"

Haseo smiled, success restoring his good mood. "This will do, right? We got here just in time."

The fireworks formed bright blends of colour, shapes too complex to be created in real life, mythical beasts and Lucky Animals, each with a liquid mirror image. They would have been just as easy to view back near the stalls, Haseo suspected, but somehow they wouldn't have looked as good. Time passed peacefully.

"It's strange, but if I stare at the river too long I feel like there's a cool breeze blowing. Maybe it's an Epitaph User trait, being more connected to The World?"

"I know what you mean, Haseo. Because there's no blast of heat from the strongest fire spell, but by your side I feel so much warmth…"

Haseo laughed quietly. "Sometimes you're worse than Kuhn, you know that? Next you'll be telling me what beautiful eyes I have, though they're only part of the graphics. Even this is." He waved an arm to indicate the fireworks. "Remember that meteor shower a few months ago?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I almost missed it too. I was really the Terror of Death back then, but it was like nobody around me would shut up about those meteors. So even I logged out to watch, for a while."

"Next time there's a meteor shower, I'd like to see it, even if I have to stand outside."

"Then I'll tell you, and we can log out and watch it at the same time."

"Yes, I'd like that…"

Sulphur-yellow rockets glittered and burned across a tar-black sky, reminding Haseo of Lumina Cloth's floodlights. The first place he'd spoken to Endrance, though they'd been so different back then, in exactly the same ways – fighting their enemies, shunning anyone who tried to be their friend, too tangled up in the grief of memories to make progress.

Many old faces had shown up during the festival, but The World had been tipped upside down, and nothing was exactly as it used to be. Some possibilities were fading, while others grew clearer. It reminded Haseo of when he was a child, opening blurry eyes after all that time in a coma; the adults were so excited, expected him to be bursting with gratitude for this second chance at life, but instead he'd felt sullen, stubborn, angry for the time he'd been cheated out of. Now, though, he was waking up to that idea of gratitude, of having snatched something precious back from the brink.

"When I was part of the Twilight Brigade, nobody worried much about whether the Key of Twilight really existed. Even if it didn't, we'd have kept chasing it forever, and been happy. Even if finding it was impossible." Haseo turned, looking up at Endrance. "Is that your feeling, about me?"

"In ways, yes. But an inanimate object and a person's heart are very different goals. You can't simply store a heart away, once it's yours…" Endrance raised a hand to Haseo's face, but stopped short of contact, caressing only air. That was all he ever did, after their first scornful, AIDA-fuelled confrontation; he'd reach out, but never touch. "An object can't care how much effort you make, its feelings aren't a factor. But…a person does need to care."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"…Don't worry, Haseo. Love can't be forced to grow, like hothouse flowers in winter, but needs patience to bloom naturally. And even if the winter lasts for years, I can still find joy in every moment until spring… That's the path my emotions take."

"Okay. If that's how it is."

"I'm glad you understand…"

A mellow silence drifted down, broken only by staccato crackles of light. After a while, Haseo glanced down towards Endrance's hand, the one that had reached out but never made contact. After a while longer, annoyed at his own hesitation, he made a stealthy grab for it and held on (telling himself sternly that he wouldn't give a damn if someone wandered past and saw the Terror of Death holding another guy's hand). Endrance made a soft, startled sound in the back of his throat, like he'd meant to speak and then thought better of it. His fingers curled tightly around Haseo's. They stayed that way until the sky burned out from white to black.

Then Haseo cursed, realising they'd have to trek right back through the forest to a warp platform.

* * *

Kaoru knew his anxiety didn't make sense. Ryou had called _him_ several times, so there was no reason why a call initiated by Kaoru wouldn't be welcome. But there might be unknown circumstances at work: it was lunch time for most schools right now, but Ryou's might be an exception, and if his phone rang in class then he might get into trouble…

He settled for a simple text: _Hi… Can I call you?_

His phone rang less than a minute later; he almost dropped it in the hurry to answer.

"Hi, Kaoru. Everything okay?"

"Ah, yes… I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Nah, just lunch."

"You're not eating with friends…?"

"I didn't feel like it today. My school friends, they're just people to hang out with. They get loud sometimes."

"So you're by yourself?" Kaoru asked, clutching the phone tighter. "…Is that okay?" A sudden, sharply bitter thought struck him. Endrance would always strive to keep Haseo from harm, but Kaoru had none of that power or grace, could do nothing if Ryou was ever threatened…

"I don't get picked on, if that's what you mean."

"That's good. Ryou…if we'd been in the same class at school, I think I could have stayed there."Though he'd have been useless, so Ryou wouldn't have looked his way…

"Yeah. I'd have looked out for you," Ryou said. Kaoru closed his eyes, smiling at that piece of idealism. "Um, so – hey, want to see my school? I know there's a way to take pictures without ending the call…"

"I'd prefer to see how your uniform looks, on you…"

Silence, and Kaoru wondered if he'd pushed too far, before Ryou replied, "Guess I walked into that one, didn't I? Fine, hold on."

Of course, technically it didn't matter what Ryou looked like; Kaoru could never feel anything but love for the one who'd led him out of darkness and crippling solitude. Though he appreciated fine aesthetics, he didn't think of himself as shallow. Still, he was curious, and his pulse jolted up speed when his phone chimed to signal a new file's arrival.

Ryou's resemblance to his PC was quite close (save for darker, differently-styled hair, and no wave marks cutting across the cheeks, of course). And _technically_ it didn't matter, but Kaoru _did_ appreciate aesthetics…

Abruptly, he realised he'd ended the call by accident. He redialled.

"What happened?" Ryou asked, sounding amused. "So hideous I scared you off?"

"No, not at all!" Kaoru insisted, "Actually, you…you're very…" He paused, letting stupidly flustered thoughts settle back into order. "…H-hey. You know I'd never think such a thing, don't you? You're teasing me."

"Sorry. Okay, your turn now."

"What?"

"I want a photo of you."

"Oh. Um…" In the background, Kaoru heard a clattering alarm. "What's that noise?"

"Ha! You're saved by the bell. Break's over, but I want a photo by the end of the day."

"…As you wish. Have a good day, Ryou."

"Thanks. Bye!"

The call ended. Kaoru re-opened the image file and gazed at it for some time, committing every precious detail to memory. Another step closer, taken so effortlessly in the end. And a vindication, that the outside wasn't at odds with the inside's beauty. This was the face of the one he adored…

His happiness waned when considering his own photograph; he hadn't let his picture be taken in years. The sense of exposure had always bothered him, the need for wide, fake smiles – but nothing between him and Ryou ought to be fake. Objectively, Kaoru knew he was far from ugly, otherwise those girls wouldn't have bothered him so much back in high school. Nevertheless…

Kaoru took half a dozen practise pictures before deciding which looked least poor; he sent it quickly, before he could start hesitating, and then sat staring at the phone, even though classes must have begun by now. Ryou's reply was prompt, despite that.

_You look like that, and still want to hide away?_

…_What do you mean?_

Kaoru frowned, wondering if he was being teased again (though it was his own fault, for having less confidence offline; Ryou didn't mean any unkindness). Minutes crawled by before the next text arrived.

_I have to spell it out? Fine. You look good, Kaoru._

It was one thing to have objective knowledge, based on common, useless opinions. It was something else entirely to be told it by the one person whose view truly mattered.

* * *

It was amazing, Haseo thought, that Ovan could roam through the heart of Mac Anu like nothing had ever changed. _Everything_ had changed; his PC looked weird without that huge padlocked seal dragging down its left arm. The whole scene felt surreal (glittering water, dust-gold architecture, ambient chatter, a veneer of peace).

"Hello, Haseo. Aina told me the equipment she's using it too weak for her level. Do you know a good armour store?" Sunlight glinting off his glasses, voice smooth and calm as ever. Like he couldn't even remember AIDA.

"Don't you have anything to say besides that kind of small talk?"

"What would you like to hear?"

"I don't know. I guess…" Haseo thought of Shino collapsing alone in her apartment, Alkaid saying that boys shouldn't cry, dozens of kids waking up scared in hospital wards (and he knew _that_ feeling). Their sorrow deserved more acknowledgment. "Don't you feel bad for the pain you caused, even if you don't regret the end result?"

"And hearing that would make you happy, bring peace of mind? Or how would you feel if I denied caring at all?" Ovan removed his glasses, studying Haseo with his unmasked eyes, and said, "Isn't the important thing that we're both standing here? No more lies, no more disappearances; with our troubles gone I have no cause for them. Will that do, Haseo?"

For a moment, Haseo was struck speechless. So many times over the last year he would have done anything_,_ had gone half-_crazy_ seeking solid, honest answers, but now…he could think of no important questions. No subject he'd look for guidance about, not like this. Nothing was bothering him that wasn't past tense.

"I don't need your words to make me happy!" he replied, scowling. "I know the facts of what happened, and what everyone did, and how I feel about all that already! What makes you think you have some magic power over me?"

Ovan gave one of his old, mysterious smiles. "It may be that you're absolutely right: my words have no more power than anyone else's now. In that case, why do you ask for them?"

"Because…if you can hurt people without regret, people who trusted you, then you're the one who'll suffer most in the end. It's for your sake, not mine."

"I see. So you're truly embracing the future, and I am left to atone for my sins?"

"What? This isn't a lecture. I'm stronger, just like you wanted, and I have friends who'll always be here, no matter what. I'm even getting married," Haseo said, with a brief laugh. He hadn't actually sent the Promise Card yet, wouldn't be sending it for a while, but it was there, waiting. "You gave me advice when I was new to The World, but now it seems like I'm the one in a position to advise you. So…that's all I had to say, take it or leave it. Welcome to The World, Ovan."

"Thank you, Haseo," Ovan said, and replaced his glasses.

Haseo turned to walk away, and didn't consider until later the implications of that exchange, everything it meant about who he was now. Endrance was waiting at the Chaos Gate.


	4. Chapter 4

The Promise Card had been sitting in Haseo's mail station for weeks now, unused. Sending it to a girl meant triggering a wedding ceremony, and he'd be a jerk to give someone the wrong idea. Sending it to a guy meant a best friends deal, but there were a lot of people whose friendship he valued. So picking one over the rest wasn't right, was it?

For a while he'd planned on sending it to Endrance. But posters on the BBS claimed that in-game weddings weren't restricted to guy-girl couples, and the Promise Card itself had that cheesy animation of lace-patterned hearts, so obviously Endrance wouldn't go for the 'best friends' option. Weddings meant gatherings, guests, friends making annoying jokes. Whatever was going on between them, Haseo decided, it was nobody's business but theirs.

So the Promise Card carried on sitting there.

He closed his mail station, and logged into The World. Vibrant banners and balloons swayed on the breeze, floating between the towers of Breg Epona.

"Haseo!"

He recognised the voice at once; they'd agreed to meet here, after all. Alkaid scrambled over to the Chaos Gate with her usual energy, smiling broadly at him.

"It's bad manners to keep a lady waiting, y'know! But I'll forgive you. Invite me into your party and let's go."

"Sure, just wait for the third member."

"More waiting?" Alkaid grumbled, setting her hands on her hips. "C'mon Endrance, today you're helping me level up," she said, as a spiralling blue glow marked his entry to the root town. "It's pretty appropriate, since you two kept me off the Demon Palace throne last time. Haha."

Endrance gave her a questioning glance, then flicked his hair from his eyes and looked to Haseo. "If Haseo wishes, then of course I'll assist…"

"I need to get back into fighting shape!" Alkaid announced. "Now, it's _Σ Upfront Muddled Symphony_. Don't fall behind!"

Following her lead, Haseo warped to the area. He wondered how she'd known to address _Endrance_, before the PC had fully appeared in Breg Epona.

* * *

Alkaid had a lot to talk about between battles, but Endrance didn't begrudge her. Apparently Sirius had the same goal as her, wanting to regain his place as Emperor. Atoli was glad that Moon Tree had reformed, but they were looking for a new Second Unit Leader. Other events, happening to other names that Endrance couldn't put a face to.

After two uneventful floors, slaying all enemies they came across, Haseo said, "Hey, it's fine if I go AFK for a minute, right? Preparing dinner."

"Pretty early to be eating, isn't it?" Alkaid asked.

"I was studying right through my lunch break."

"A man who puts his brain before his stomach, huh?"

"A man whose teachers have painfully high expectations."

"…If you're struggling to manage time, play The World less rather than letting your grades suffer," Endrance said. The idea made him unhappy, but he wasn't selfish anymore. Besides, he didn't think Haseo would seriously consider it.

"It's not _that _bad." True to expectations, Haseo shook concern aside, and then his PC went still.

Endrance was left alone with Alkaid. They were too deep in the dungeon to log out, but monsters had been cleared from most nearby caverns, so it was safe as any area could be. He stepped aside to admire a row of waterfalls, spilling over ferns and algae-draped rock to cascade into darkness.

"Uh, Endrance?"

"Hmm?" He turned, and saw Alkaid standing with her head lowered, one hand held to her mouth: an unusually hesitant posture. She broke out of it an instant later, looking him full in the face.

"We're rivals, aren't we?"

"Rivals? I'm no longer interested in Demon Palace…"

"Not that! I mean, you know – Haseo."

"Ah." Endrance considered that. A long time ago, in a fit of childish insecurity, he'd confronted someone who seemed to be stealing all Mia's attention. Then he'd realised that such a thing couldn't be stolen or won, only generously given - and people who fought amongst themselves didn't deserve gifts. "I have no ill will towards you."

"That's good, but it's not what I'm talking about. Y'see…" Alkaid folded her arms, explaining in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ordinarily I never give up. But if what I want is already unavailable then it's pointless to waste energy, right?"

"That makes sense."

"Right. So, you and Haseo." She glanced towards Haseo, perhaps checking he was still AFK. "You hang out together a lot, don't you? And how you are around him, he's pretty content with that, isn't he? So, uh…"

"…You wish to know if your feelings are a lost cause?" Endrance guessed. Alkaid said nothing, but it was an informative silence; her eyes were fixed on an empty patch of ground. "Wouldn't it be best to ask him yourself?"

"Well…nah, really it's no big deal! Do me a favour and forget I said anything." She forced a laugh, and began to pace around in a burst of tension-abating vigour. Halting, she added, "Darnit, this cable's loose. I'll-"

Her PC froze, flickered and abruptly vanished.

Well, that made a definite end to a rather vague discussion. Left alone to wait, Endrance opened the map screen to check their progress. He was distracted by that until an unknown voice rang through the cavern.

"See, there he is! Told you so!"

Endrance watched cautiously as a high-level party strolled into view. He moved to stand between Haseo and the newcomers, affecting an air of haughty unconcern.

"What's the Terror of Death playing at, wandering around without a full party?" exclaimed a woman dressed in red. The amusement in her voice had a sharp, mocking edge.

"…You don't think two Emperors are a sufficient party?" Endrance replied, in the cool drawl reserved for arena opponents. "If your intentions are hostile, you'd do very well to abandon them."

"Hah! And what does Haseo himself think? Has the sight of three Chaotic PKs scared him into silence?" crowed a gangly beastman. "Divided we were beaten, but united we'll restore our reputations as The World's true terrors!"

"Come on, Terror of Death, say something!" A pause, then gleeful laughter. "Can you believe our luck? Looks like he's actually AFK!"

It didn't matter. Haseo and Alkaid would be back soon, and Endrance could hold out until then. He drew his sword, and the PKs followed suit: a Twin Blade, an Edge Punisher and a Shadow Warlock. It was little different from the arena, and strategy called for enemy spellcasters to die first; Endrance dashed towards the Warlock in a flurry of rapid, curving strikes and razor-edged rose petals.

The other two ignored him, charging straight for Haseo – but Endrance didn't let that ruin his focus. If he followed his heart and threw himself in the path of every hit meant for the other, they'd both end up PK'd. Instead he tore into the Warlock's HP and interrupted his spells, paused to use healing items on Haseo, repeated until the Warlock yelled for help.

Endrance tried to turn and defend from the Punisher, but not swiftly enough. A skill trigger knocked him off his feet, and all he could do then was frown and watch his HP deplete, hitting buttons whenever a chance for recovery looked likely (anxious emotion shouldn't cloud over a solution, make him fumble over simple controls). The screen roared red and shuddered under a storm of meteors. Three versus one wasn't impossible, he'd faced it constantly back in Demon Palace, but then he'd relied on Macha, and now – he couldn't use her now, could he? Haseo probably wouldn't approve. But if the alternative was a defeat like this, failing to protect Haseo from harm, even if the only real costs would be wasted time and a bruised ego… That couldn't be allowed either, could it?

"Just give up and die!" cackled the Twin Blade in red. Endrance didn't deign to reply. Less than half HP, but he'd finally found his footing, snatched a brittle chance to counterattack. His Devil Sword struck both Punisher and Warlock, whipped up and ripped through their bodies before flinging them away like dolls.

"You two suck!" shrieked the Warlock. "Forget that guy, focus on the Terror of Death while he's still away!"

The Punisher growled, charged – and was hurled back by explosive gunfire.

"Are you really that stupid, or do you have a thing for pain?" Haseo snapped, making his return violently clear. With quite impeccable timing.

It wasn't long before the dungeon contained only the two of them again. Endrance sheathed his sword with a silent sigh of relief, but Haseo glanced around, frowning.

"Damn, don't tell me they got Alkaid?"

"…No, I think she was having connection troubles."

A pause. "Yeah, she just sent a short mail. Her computer's online again, but the disconnect forced her back to a root town. We'll wait here for her."

"She'll regret missing the disturbance," Endrance said, thankful that it hadn't been him. A lost chance to help Haseo would be galling.

"You watched my back, though."

"Of course. Whenever you need me, whatever the task, I hope to be there for you…" Endrance reached out, fingers grazing the air an inch from Haseo's cheek, the angular scarlet wave marks. But Haseo stared, in a manner Endrance couldn't interpret, that he feared was disapproving.

"Um. Why do you always do that?"

"It bothers you?" Endrance withdrew, but Haseo caught hold of his wrist (doubling the speed of the pulse there, where it corresponded in real life).

"I mean, why don't you touch me? Think I'll get mad?" Haseo asked, in the quiet, serious tone he'd used during the festival. That festival of dreams, when he'd taken Endrance's hand beneath a glittering midnight sky…

"I won't get mad," Haseo said. His grip lightened, but didn't lift altogether. He stepped closer.

Endrance gave a soft, comprehending laugh, shaken by joy, lost for words. Then, carefully, he reached out again: to stroke Haseo's cheek, to trace a wave mark with his thumb, to brush through ash-grey hair. To wonder when Haseo leaned into it slightly, closing his eyes for the length of a dozen heartbeats, opening them with the hint of a smile. Acceptance, untainted by awkward hesitation.

"Haseo! Hey, where'd you guys go?"

Regretfully, Endrance let his hand drop at Alkaid's call. Haseo froze, a physical jolt out of the moment, and stepped back (though Endrance didn't mind that, much; there was a difference between showing one's feelings and letting oneself be gawped at).

Alkaid ran into view around a bend in the tunnel, then approached at a more casual pace, hands on her hips. "Thanks for waiting. C'mon then, no more time wasting!" she declared, winking cheerfully. If she'd noticed anything out of the ordinary, she wasn't letting on, and Haseo seemed relieved to play along with that.

Endrance tried to catch Alkaid's eye, but she was stubbornly avoidant. It would be so much easier, he thought, if he and Haseo were the only people in each other's worlds. But that was selfish, and he wasn't supposed to be that way any more.

* * *

Several of Ryou's classmates had been absent this week. He wasn't usually susceptible to illness – flu viruses were nothing compared to frenzies of mind-eating data – but this one caught him in a stranglehold. He stayed in bed, alternately kicking the covers off in feverish frustration and huddling under them, cursing the smallest noise or piercing point of light. The M2D's screen gave him headaches, too harsh to play The World.

Kaoru sent a text on the second night, while Ryou was busy staring at the ceiling's blurry shadows. He'd just accepted that this might not be fatal, just departed the stage where death didn't seem too unwelcome.

_Is everything okay? You weren't online today, or yesterday. I'm starting to worry…_

Ryou screwed his eyes up against the glow of the phone's screen, and sent a clumsy reply.

_Ffver. Notwel _

_You're ill? Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that…is there anything I can do?_

_Dnt'wrorry._

Message sent, Ryou resumed ceiling-staring. His bones ached with weariness, but his mind was a ceaseless buzz, wide awake and bored. He reached for a glass of water, almost knocking it over in the dark; when he drank, the clinking ice hurt his teeth, but when he pressed the glass to his brow, the chill condensation was soothing. He checked the time - seventeen minutes since he'd last texted Kaoru - and made a call.

"Um, hi," he mumbled.

"What's the matter, Ryou?" Kaoru sounded a lot more worried than he ought to be, Ryou decided bad-temperedly.

"Just some bug."

A sigh. "If I was there, I'd take care of you…"

"No way. You make too big a deal. I'd want a quick recovery just so you'd quit driving me crazy," Ryou replied. He took another draught of water to drown his headache.

"So long as I'd help you recover somehow, that's acceptable," Kaoru said, sounding a little more amused, a little less anxious. "Ah, is it okay that you aren't resting right now?"

"I'm sick of resting. What's keeping _you_ up?"

"I don't have much of a schedule, so it makes no difference if I sleep at night or day. So long as I'm online when you're online…"

"You should still sleep of a night."

Ryou shifted, re-shuffling the bedcovers to get more comfortable, turning the pillow over to lean against the cool side. He thought of Endrance's hand against his cheek, of wandering through a sunset wilderness after Cubia's defeat, of the frozen peace in Indieglut Lugh. One image melting into the next. Kaoru waited patiently on the other end of the phone, and there was an image to go with that now, too. Ryou closed his eyes.

"Hey. How long after you gave me your Member Address did you quit daydreaming and start really liking me?"

A brief silence. "…Not long at all. You surpassed all of my dreams."

"Thanks."

"Thanks?"

"I thought you might say 'since we first met'. That would be stupid, since you can't love someone you don't know. Thanks for not lying," Ryou said.

"Well…I did know a small amount, even before you saved me. From when we spoke in the Demon Palace title match. So I fell in love with my own ideas of you, and then the real you, quite seamlessly…"

"But at the end of the day, you'd have followed anyone who said the right words." A sudden twist of bitterness, followed by a longer silence.

"…I don't know how much truth there is in that," Kaoru replied at last, sounding less sure of himself. "I…was desperately lonely. I'm sorry if that lessens me in your eyes."

"You don't like thinking about it either," Ryou said, as the realisation reached him. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Kaoru's voice warmed again when he said, "I don't mind if you feel jealous, Ryou…"

"W-wait, I never said that!" he protested, then sighed while Kaoru gave a light, teasing chuckle. "You shouldn't mess with people if they're sick, you know."

"Oh? Didn't you tell me not to worry about that…?"

"Haha…"

Ryou recalled when they'd first become friends; that tide of affection had baffled him, so he'd brushed it off and carried on as usual. These days he found himself paying attention, holding onto specific phrases. There was no chance in hell _he'd_ start saying stuff like that – but since Sage Palace, he'd learned to re-think the value of those words. Just because something was said easily or often, that didn't make it cheap.

If Kaoru was here, it was true that he'd make too big a deal of Ryou's illness. But his voice would be calm, and his hands would feel cool.

"When I get online next I'm going to ask you something, okay? You'll say yes, but I have to ask anyway."

"An offer I can't refuse…?"

"You'll be happy."

"You always make me happy. In every moment we spend together, every moment we think of each other…"

"Yeah," Ryou said, and smiled.

There was no grand reason behind his change of heart (unless it was the fever, which he doubted). If friends joked then he'd put up with it; if anyone had a serious problem then he'd gladly piss them off. He wanted to do something nice for Kaoru, and Kaoru would love all the over-the-top romantic crap involved in a wedding, so there was going to be a wedding. Simple.

"Then, I'll wait for the question whose answer we already know," said Kaoru.


	5. Chapter 5

Endrance stood at the pier's end, gazing towards Hy Brasail with unparalleled joy; he sought inner calm to match that, a cease to his heart's pounding. Haseo waited on the deck of the ship, but it seemed right to pause for a moment before setting sail, to cherish the moment and imprint it to memory…

Mia would give her blessing for this, he was sure. He tried to imagine what she'd say.

_A marriage? Well that's good, isn't it, Elk? You certainly look happy. I hope he's a nice person._

Yes, she'd approve. If she could meet Haseo herself, and hear about his wonderful deeds, she'd like his strength and straightforwardness. And not want Endrance to be sad, if she couldn't make it to the ceremony for some reason. He turned away from the water, and looked towards Haseo with a smile. It was returned, with a beckoning tilt of the head.

Sailing towards a brighter future, Endrance thought, no matter how clichéd it might sound. Just so long as it was _their_ cliché.

* * *

"_Endrance?_ What the hell happened to your PC?"

Endrance blinked, not seeming the least bit shocked. "You…don't like it?"

"You do?" Haseo asked, incredulous. The palette swap on its own would have been okay - cooling from purple, red and gold down to white, blue and silver - but what was up with that _veil?_ It had to be a mistake, some kind of glitch in the marriage system. "Uh, you can't de-equip that, can you?"

"Ah, since it's a special occasion…" Endrance crossed his hands over his chest, looking more subdued. Haseo wasn't sure if that meant _'I can't'_ or _'I don't want to'_.

And no matter how crazy it looked, this wasn't the time to complain, he realised. If Endrance didn't want the veil, there was no point going on about something unfixable, and if he did want it then...that was fine. It was fine.

"Well, so long as it's not a dress," Haseo said, with a nervous laugh. "C'mon, let's get on with this."

"Yes… I'll declare my love to all of The World, Haseo."

Trust Endrance to throw new drama into an already dramatic event. It didn't change anything, though. How could it, at this stage? Haseo kept his eyes on Endrance, ignoring the guests gathered below the podium (both his crowning parties had involved a few people he'd never met; he'd be damned if he knew where they came from, and twice damned if he was going to let some stranger screw this up).

Hazy lights brightened - making the veil shimmer, embroidery curling over translucent fabric, and Haseo was glad beyond words that it hadn't been _his_ PC stuck with that thing - and a Vital Vista began ascending the steps to solemn fanfare. It was dressed up like a wizard, with a long beard and pointed hat. Well, probably a priest rather than a wizard. When it halted in front of Haseo and Endrance, all the lights faded save those encircling them.

"An auspicious day! A delightful day!" the priest declared, waving its staff. "On this day, two fine citizens have chosen to bless each other with love, and so we in turn lay our blessings upon them!" And so it carried on. Haseo stopped paying attention, since it was only a scripted NPC; he just caught its instruction for the couple to join hands.

The word 'couple' was a new idea, and made it sound too formal, but he didn't think he minded.

So he took Endrance's hand, and managed a brief smile. He'd faced the AIDA-infected mobs in Sage Palace, he'd helped rally The World to end the Third Network Crisis, and no way would he look hesitant about anything less. And Endrance's expression was so warm, his grip on Haseo's hand so tight, he was so clearly _happy_ – which was the entire point of this – that nothing else mattered. Nothing else was allowed to.

The Vital Vista made its final proclamation, then vanished in a flash of smoke. Confetti clouded the air with flurries of white rose petals (man, could the event designers have made this any more sugary?), bells pealed out, and that, Haseo supposed, was the easiest part over with.

In defiance of his own self-consciousness, he didn't let go of Endrance's hand just yet. A reminder that under this was something real, something that kept him going along with it - and did, after all, make him glad he'd finally sent that stupid Promise Card.

* * *

Of course, Endrance hadn't wanted to leave Haseo's side after the ceremony's end. But now came the stage of mingling and talking with guests, and he wasn't in the mood to work through that, to be dragged out of this blissful haze yet, to gaze at anyone who didn't make his heart soar. Perhaps that was immature, but this was a day of indulgence, wasn't it?

Haseo fared better in a social environment; he was blunt and serious-minded, but could co-exist with many kinds of people. It reminded Endrance of his fortune, to be chosen above all of them. So he left Haseo to talk with his friends, and wandered off to a secluded corner of the island, to wait and put dazzled thoughts in order.

"Um, Endrance?"

Endrance looked down and recognised the PC, but this wasn't the sibling who usually approached him. "…Bo?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind that it's me here and not Saku, but I was worried she might get mad. Is that okay?"

"That was considerate," Endrance replied. Bo seemed a good-hearted child, from the limited amount they'd spoken in the past, and Saku's reaction had been a concern, if she'd shown up.

"Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"Well, you know how Haseo is like my big brother? So…does that mean you're my brother too now? I don't know how it works." He stared at the floor, shuffling his feet.

"You'd like me to be?" Endrance asked, with a mote of caution. He was either going to be welcomed or warned away.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Bo looked up, nodding brightly. "You're kind of shy sometimes like me, and I like the flowers on your hat. And if Haseo thinks you're super nice then it must be true!"

"I'm flattered, then."

"So it's okay? Thank you!" Bo said, flustered. Endrance smiled (though inwardly, he winced at imagining the next encounter between Saku and Haseo).

* * *

"Congratulations, Haseo!" chorused Silabus and Gaspard, their usual cheery selves. They hadn't batted an eye when Haseo had explained about the marriage - in fact, they'd been so unsurprised it was almost suspicious.

"Thanks, guys. Any excuse for a party, huh?"

"You think so? You're been crowned Emperor so many times, we're virtually sick of this place!" Gaspard said, laughing.

"Heh, I guess we have been here pretty often."

"But this is a special occasion! :)" Silabus replied. "It's only once in a lifetime that somebody gets married – well, unless it doesn't work out. But let's not dwell on that!"

"Er, right."

"Haseo!" cried a new voice, high and excitable. Tabby launched into an unexpected hug - though this time she let go before Haseo could shove her off. She skipped back, clapping her hands. "Con-gra-tu-la-tions!"

"Hey, what? What was that for?" he grumbled.

"To congratulate you on a happy marriage!" She glanced to Silabus and Gaspard for support; they beamed and nodded. "I'm glad that even a person like Haseo can find romance deep in his heart. Even if he's spoiling it with that look on his face right now."

"What look?"

"Haha, yeah," Silabus said, folding his arms behind his head. "That's Haseo for you. Sometimes he acts stern even when he's smiling inside. Though sometimes he really is stern, so…"

Tabby tilted her head quizzically. "Oh, but then how can you tell what he really thinks?"

"Good friends can always tell!" Gaspard chimed in.

"Right!" Her sudden shout startled Haseo, making him take a half-step back. Tabby pointed her finger at him, declaring, "Haseo, we've seen through this cool outer shell! There's no need to act so reserved on your wedding day. …Oh, but maybe it's different for two guys? But I don't see why it would be! We won't show prejudice!"

"I wasn't worried about-"

"That's right! Haseo is our friend, and all that matters is his happiness!" Silabus cried, and punched the air.

"It's not-" Haseo tried again to correct them, but they weren't paying attention, caught up in their own version of reality.

"People like that should be ashamed!" Tabby gave what was probably meant to be a militant glare, stamping her feet. "Nobody should make you feel stifled or ganged up on for expressing your true love!"

"Why does it feel like I'm being ganged up on _now?_" Haseo muttered, folding his arms as he looked from one grin to another. But hey, at least they meant well…

* * *

Endrance hadn't minded the brief interruption from Bo, in the end. Still, after that he'd moved to somewhere even further out of the way, and continued to wait for Haseo. It wouldn't be fair to show impatience. Even though this day was focused on the two of them, even if nobody else's presence was needed here, it wouldn't be right to demand yet more attention. So Endrance could wait. He was good at that.

He was not, apparently, good at finding places to hide on Hy Brasail.

"Um, Endrance? Congratulations on the ceremony and everything. It's lovely," Atoli said, hands clasped as she took a polite little bow.

"Thank you, Atoli."

"Do you think we could talk for a moment?" she asked. When Endrance nodded she took a deep breath, then spoke rapidly, apparently rushing the words out before she lost nerve: "It's about Haseo. And you. I – I don't want to ruin your big day, I really don't, if you're really in love. But is that it, is this not just a strange joke or something?"

A joke? How could anyone think it was a joke? "I love Haseo with all my heart. The sun rises when we meet, and sets when we part ways… He's truly everything to me."

"T-truly? And he…? Oh! Well then, well – that's lovely! I hope you're very happy together." She paused, then said more quietly, "I do hope you make him happy, Endrance."

"Of course... I hope that you, too, find happiness," Endrance replied, and again thought of how fortunate he was. He suspected that Atoli didn't feel this was a lovely situation at all.

Come to think of it, when he'd met Haseo in front of the Chaos Gate he recalled hearing a wail that sounded like Atoli's voice. But he'd been so caught up in euphoria, and the rest of the world had seemed so distant, washed out and paper thin compared to the glowing colours Haseo brought…

* * *

"Pi, Kuhn. Hey guys."

"Hello, Haseo. I suppose congratulations are in order?"

"Haseo! Man, you've really surprised me…"

"Come on, like I don't know what you're going to say. Think of it this way, Kuhn: all the more girls left for you."

"Naturally! But why have none of the girls I know sent me that card?"

"Well, the Promise Card _is_ rare - or perhaps they just had more sense. Choose whichever option makes you feel better," Pi said dryly, then fixed her gaze on Haseo. "Putting that aside - I hope you don't mind my asking, but it this-"

"Really serious? You're the third person to ask me that. It's getting old."

She frowned and adjusted her glasses. "That's not answering the question."

Haseo deliberately broke eye contact, folding his arms. "Is it anyone else's business if I am or not?"

"I only ask out of concern. You must know that Endrance's player isn't the most emotionally sturdy person. I doubt your intentions are unkind, but you shouldn't start anything you won't see through. Does that make sense?" She glanced to Kuhn, who had begun sidling off towards another group of players. "Where are you going?"

"The famous Haseo had a lot of female fans, you know. I can't stand by and watch all those beautiful eyes fill with despair!"

Pi sighed. "And people wonder why I'm not interested in relationships myself."

Haseo said nothing. If Pi was looking out for Endrance's welfare, fair enough, but he couldn't help resenting her scepticism. Weren't his feelings laid out plainly now, his barriers eased down, wasn't it _obvious?_ Wasn't it?

* * *

This was how he'd spent his first coronation as Emperor, Endrance recalled. Standing at the end of a secluded pier (truly secluded, hard to reach without a spot of climbing), gazing at the silk-grey clouds and slate-blue ocean, the setting sun and distant torchlight of Mac Anu's harbour. This wasn't how he had felt back then, nothing remotely like it.

"You like watching the water, don't you?"

"I do." Endrance smiled, without turning around. At last, Haseo appeared by his side.

"They're trying to get everyone dancing now," Haseo complained, with a gesture back towards the main courtyard. "Heh, but since you'd already sneaked off, I got an excuse to go look for you."

"Was that okay for me to do?"

Haseo shrugged. "It didn't bother me. I mean, I know it would've been nice to have the place to ourselves. I'm not sure how so many people ended up here, actually."

"…Why did you send me the Promise Card?"

The question seemed to puzzle Haseo. "Why do you think?"

"To make me happy," Endrance replied. "And naturally you've succeeded. But Haseo, a marriage's purpose isn't to make _one_ person happy. If we don't benefit in equal measure, then it's no marriage at all… Don't you think that's true?"

"Huh? Who said I'm not happy too?"

"You seemed unsure earlier on…"

"Well, I guess I was surprised to see your PC." There was humour in Haseo's voice, as he raised a hand to his forehead. "Stuff like that makes people think we're playing some big joke, you know."

"Ah… I simply wished to show my sincerity."

"Then don't dress up like a _bride._ Geez," Haseo replied, but the humour was still there rather than annoyance. "Anyway, I wanted to apologise."

"Apologise?" Confused, Endrance studied his face, and found an unexpected smile when their eyes met.

"Yeah. You promised me your heart ages ago, right? So, sorry it took this long to give mine."

Endrance feared that elation might melt him before he could act. He stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Haseo and drew him close, pressed the space between them to nothing. And oh, Haseo didn't just tolerate the embrace but _returned_ it, in the stop-start manner of one who clearly wasn't used to this – but was going to try.

"Haseo…" he whispered, and there was no need for words beyond that. No more declarations, no more ritual, just the two of them together at the conclusion. He stroked his fingers through Haseo's hair, kissed his temple – just once, not abandoning restraint completely, not yet – felt such a serene rush of warmth, an awareness of each place Haseo's body touched his, that it was hard to separate the virtual world from reality. So long as the emotion was real, what did anything else matter?

Then came the moment when it changed, shifting from an embrace to something else: when Haseo's hands tightened, when his face tilted up, and time slowed as his mouth met Endrance's.

Endrance's love had been accepted…and now, it seemed that it could even be returned.

_Author's Notes:_ Well, that was the final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed; you've made me very glad I decided to post this story. Now I'm thinking of writing a sequel, where – amongst other events – Ryou and Kaoru eventually meet up in real life. Maybe?


End file.
